Advetures of the Half Breeds
by HazelLect
Summary: almost 200 years ago several children in the Rukon district and some soul reapers in training were taken and used in experiments. The name of the person who had preformed these experiments is unknown.
1. Chapter 1: The Spirits Escape

A pair of gray eyes watched the dark hall in front of him, as a man in black robes walked down it monitoring the cells of the people they held captive. The bars were black iron and were constantly maintained so that no one could escape. The floor was covered in dust, enough to where a small sniff could make you sneeze. The guards wore thick boots and had heavy footsteps, they were easy to recognize if you had been under their watch for a decent amount of time. There were no lights in this part of the building, the only time there was light was when a guard passed by with a lantern. They always checked every cell, and if a prisoner was out of sight they would quickly raise an alarm. How long had they all been here? No one had the ability to keep track of time any more. They did not know, and the thought of finding out was a frightening thing. They were all aware that it had been years, maybe even decades since they had been brought here.

"They have not brought her back yet…" A deep voice said. The pair of gray eyes looking over to a male who had eyes that were a pale blue. He wore a pair of gray pants, and a gray long sleeve shirt. The fabric was worn out, and it barely fit the male. on his neck along with the other prisoners necks sat a collar. This was a device that the man behind their imprisonment had developed, to keep his prisoners from fighting back. If anyone showed signs of getting ready to attack a guard or worker it would send static shocks throughout your body until you passed out. The man's face was full of worry as he waited for his cell mate to be brought back. His hair was a bluish gray color it was a very short hair cut his bangs sitting in front of his forehead.

This was not a rare thing for the man to say. Him and his cell mate were good friends. Along with the other 6 that were being held captive. There were a total of 4 cells 2 on one side of the room and 2 on the other side. the prison was small most likely to keep people from being curious about the building they were in. It was obvious that they were kept under ground, away from the eyes and ears of the people that lived nearby.

"Calm down Koji…it has only been a few hours…" A male with crimson eyes reassured, his hair was as black as the night, he wore the same uniform as all of the other prisoners did. "They have always been harder on Hazel… They fear that she will cause a revolt if she is given the chance." he added.

"That is ridiculous Anji! That runt can't cause a revolt with her temper." A male who had short charcoal colored hair stated. his gray eyes glaring to the man named Anji.

"Hush Zero… That very anger is what makes her a threat to them. If that anger goes unchecked anything can happen." Anji explained with a glare.

"You guys never know how to be quiet… I bet Senji is getting annoyed by you guys as well…" A man with soft brown hair said while walking over to stand near the bars. His eyes glancing to the cell next to theirs as a male with long black hair sat in the corner. The man's name was Kaze he didn't talk much, but he was very fond of his cell mate. She had been removed from their cell a day and a half ago. Being taken from your cell was never a pleasant thing it almost always meant that you were to be experimented on, or taken to be punished for something you did wrong. His eyes then moved to the cell that sat across to his and Zero's cell. This cell held Anji and his cellmate who went by the name Senji. Senji had purple hair, and sky blue eyes. He kept a calm temper much like his cell mate, but instead of talking he preferred to sleep most of the time. Never having input on the situation at hand. "They have not brought back Alice either…. She's been gone much longer than Hazel…" The brown haired male stated.

"You're right Masuka…" Zero said counting on his fingers how long Alice had been gone his eyes looking to Masuka with worry. "Maybe they died." He said watching as Kaze stood up. His eyes then moving to the cell diagonal from his. Koji standing at the bars with a frustrated look annoyed by Zero's comment; Ready to yell at at him for the statement he had made. Before he had the chance to let out a single word the purple haired cell mate of Anji's sat up from his sleeping spot.

"Someone is coming." His voice was calm and collected. Keeping an uninterested tone to his voice as he spoke. He had already given up on the thought of escaping, or at least that is what he made everyone believe. On the note of someone coming back the 5 that had been arguing moved to sit in their usual spots in their cells watching carefully as two guards walked down the rows opening the door to Kaze's and Koji's cells. They pushed a small girl with blond hair in with Kaze a whimper leaving her lips as she let her weak body collapse. Several bandages covering her body. Her dark blue eyes looked to her cellmate in a plea for help. The other guard pushed a girl who looked a bit older than the other. Her eyes were covered by a steel bar, and her hands were cuffed together. The cover around her eyes was special, only a certain person with a key could take it off, it also dulled out her senses to keep her at bay. Her hair was pitch black, and from what the group could remember her eyes were a crimson red color, they had not always been this color though. At one point her eyes were as blue as ice, but the experiments had changed her body, forcing it to adjust to the situation it had been put in.

Their captors objective was to create the perfect warrior one who did not need a zanpaktou, and could over power any soul reaper. Of course that power would come with training. The only thing in his way was having complete control over his experiments. This process becoming almost impossible due to how stubborn one was being. Her attitude gave the rest of the prisoners hope.

After a moment of locking the cell doors back the two guards walked out without a word to the two girls or any of the other prisoners. Kaze walking over to help Alice up. She was the youngest one in the group, not to mention the most timid. Hazel was not the oldest in the group but she had been in this prison longer than most. she was the most stubborn making it a point to fight every chance she got. Her will to keep fighting back is what gave the others hope. Koji moved to his cellmate helping her stand up only to be shrugged away.

"I do not need assistance." Hazel stated while pulling herself to her feet. This was a common trait for her. She did not like help from others her pride kept her from accepting it. Over the years the guards and scientists did everything they could to weaken her, for example their attempt to weaken her senses. The metal that covered her eyes kept her from seeing, and also restricted how much she could smell, but each new attempt led to her body adapting to whatever it was she was lacking. In replace of not being able to see or smell she trained her sense of touch and hearing. It wasn't just her ability to adapt that helped this. The experiments performed on her pushed her body into becoming sensitive to every little thing. She could feel the ground beneath her move when someone was walking with in a certain range, and if she knew the person well enough she could tell who the person was by their footsteps. However this was not a rare ability for the prisoners, they had all grown use to one another and could tell when it was a guard that was coming towards their cells.

Once safely sitting on the small bed that belonged to her, she moved her body to lay back ignoring the pain that poured through her veins. Hazel had gotten use to this pain. She used it as a drive to keep fighting back. She had originally come from a family of soul reapers, and even though they had forgotten her she had not given up on getting away from the place she had been forced into. Through all of the pain, and torture she was still standing, and still fighting.

"...They are going to come back…" Hazel mumbled darkly, making the others panic at how deep her tone had gotten. Over the years they had looked to Hazel as their leader, because of her strength. Usually she kept a very childish personality, but over the past few weeks her personality had started to change. No one really knew how far her frustration would go. The only thing they did know was that during these darker times she would become more combative. Koji walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. He did not expect tears to come from her. Hazel was not the type to show that she was beginning to weaken. No she was the type to fight back the need to cry. Either because she felt she needed to stay strong as a leader, or because she did not want their captors to know that she was falling. Her breathing had gotten more shallow than usual, and her body had moved to sit up again. Placing her legs on the edge so that she could sit there.

Something was off about her this time around, her body was stiff, and even though they could not see her eyes they could picture the look she had in them. Panther like ears sat on the top of her head were currently sitting flat. Her lips sat in a straight line clearly getting thoughts in her head. Koji looked to her with worried eyes he knew this look it was one she got when she decided to do something reckless. Zero and Kaze watched in quick interest at the change in mood. The air in the room becoming very still as the tension grew more and more. Senji and Anji sat and watched her unamused by this. This was not the first time she had gotten this sudden burst of anger. She never got anywhere with this they knew that this time would not be any different. The collars they had around their necks kept them from gathering spirit energy, and releasing it. If you tried to do that you would get shocked.

Koji slowly moved back as he felt a strange pressure moving around his cell mate. It was more than anger running through her at this point. The emotion running through her at the moment was pure rage. Her skin becoming black like shadows as her energy started to flood out. The collar around her neck starting to spark, but that did not stop her. Nothing could stop he. The others turning their attention to her as they took in her actions. She had finally snapped. Even if she felt the pain from the collar she wasn't going to let go. She pressed her teeth together before letting out a loud cry that sounded more of a big cat roaring than a human screaming in pain. Her head turned to look to her cellmate who was beginning to panic as a set of claws appeared at her fingertips. Small steps being made towards him.

"Woah! Calm down Hazel! I'm not the enemy!" Koji declared as the girl put her wrists close to her mouth. Biting down on the cuffs that kept her from using her hands. The cold hard metal shattered without hesitation each piece landing on the ground in front of her, and despite being blind she stepped over it raising her hand towards the male; swiping at him. He covered his head and closed his eyes waiting to be hit, but something else happened. The hold of the collar around his neck vanished With opened eyes he felt at his neck in realization that the collar had been scratched off.

The atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically as guards ran into the room, observing as Hazel grabbed her own collar pulling it apart with the help of her claws. This was definitely something to make them shake in fear.

"You girl settle down!" They ordered feeling more confident that she was stuck in a cell. There was no way the girl could get out, or at least they thought this as she moved to the corner of her cell and crouched down. Several long hisses and growls escaping her mouth. "You're not gonna do anything girly, you're not strong enough to take us out…." The guard continued yelping in fear as the girl ran forward using her claws to scratch the bars completely breaking them. Koji wasted no time in moving to assist his friend who had so willingly set him free. His mouth biting at the bars of Anji and Senji's cell bending the bars so that they could get out. He felt he was doing good until he looked over seeing his partner swiping the doors to the other cells along with the collars that kept their powers contained. The guards had been taken out before he even had a chance to make a move their bodies sitting on the ground not moving.

There was no turning back at this point. Hazel had finally lost her mind. The instincts running through her had completely taken over. Her hands moved to claw at the iron clasp that sat around her eyes. Her body tensed up as Koji walked behind her placing the lock in his mouth and biting down. Forcing the contraption open. Her eyes showing the hate and anger that currently took over her mind.

"... Leave…." She mumbled before moving to run forward allowing a growl to escape as Koji stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist. His goal was to calm her down everyone was way too weak to fight back. He knew that she was weak aswell despite the strength that was gifted to her by her current state of angre.

"We can not fight like this Hazel…. Let's retreat for now… Alice is in a poor condition and everyone else is completely worn out…" Koji countered in response to Hazel's orders. Kaze picked up Alice who had passed out from the experiments performed on her earlier that day. All of this was happening to quickly for them to know how to respond. Hazel knew what Koji said had some truth, and even though she wanted nothing more than to rip their captor apart she would have to wait. Right now her entire objective would be to lead the others out.

"Hazel… You are our leader… Lead us.." Anji suggested in a calm tone watching as the girl turned back to normal. No longer with the colors of pure hatred. There were no words that passed through her lips, but the others could read her mind as she gave them a quick glance before moving forward. Her body becoming the form of a large panther. This did not surprise him the girl adjusted to the changes rather well, and was good with figuring out what her new half could do. Everyone knew how easily she adapted to things around her they were not surprised by the small things she could do.

Moving quickly was her main priority if they did not move fast someone would catch them. The guards did not scare her there was another matter that worried her. One that was a bigger priority than most. Even though there were prisoners who rebelled as much as they could. There were also prisoners that completely fell and found themselves obeying the ones that had been holding them prisoner. These half breeds were more trained. They knew more than her and the others did. If the group was to run into one of them there would be a fight and people would get hurt. In the prison they were held at there was only one of these people. He went by the name Twitch of course that was not his real name. No one knew his real name some prisoners had slipped into a state of complete shock. During this amount of fear they had started calling themselves by other names as if creating a new person inside of them. That was their way of surviving.

The ability to tell which prisoners had done this was difficult the only way to know was if someone had been around them before it happens. If others were not around when someone changed who they were then no one would know. Alice was one of these people. She was the very last one of the prisoners to arrive at their prison. After the fourth round of experiments that she was involved i, the girl came back to them with the name Alice. Her original name was Naomi, but convincing her otherwise was something no one had managed to do. These hand made identities were something that was hard to get rid of, and often times the other prisoners did not want to take it away from them. It meant that for a small amount of time their friend would get peace, or at least the strength to keep going.

"If we run into Twitch… Keep going do not stop." Hazel's voice was stern as she gave this orders. At one point her and Twitch had been cell mates, but when he started becoming corrupted into listening to their captors he had been removed from their cell. Her resentment towards him made her blood boil every time she passed him. The betrayal had crushed her to the point of falling apart. During that time the others had not been with her, they had been in other parts of the building. In the beginning the guards had opted to keep each experiment separated from people. Their goal was to make them more obedient, when it did not work for certain prisoners they moved them into one large room.

"I have no doubt we will run into him. What will you do?" Senji asked as he ran behind their leader watching her form as she ran in a quick pace making sure to be aware of everything around them. The question made her smile for whatever reason the idea of fighting Twitch brought joy to her.

"I will fight him while everyone else runs…" Her crimson eyes looked to the male for a moment before allowing them to look forward. The run towards outside went without much problem despite the guards running to stop them. Only to have Hazel's sharp claws rip threw them.

The light caused her eyes to squint, her form switching back to her human like form. Charcoal black panther ears sitting at the top of her head, and a tail sitting down near her bum matching the color of the ears. She was one of the few who had these animal like features. It was very rare for them to have small animal like features. Her eyes looked up at a tall male that stood up ahead his eyes filled with irritation as he stared at the group.

'You will not go any further.' A deep voice said in their heads. The male had black hair that was laid out in a particular style. 6 parts were separated and had different colors at the tips. A collar with different colored spikes sat around his neck. The contraption being more for looks than it was for restraint. This was Twitch due to the experiments he was left the the inability to speak, but somehow he had learned how to transfer his thoughts to the people he wished to speak to. Him and Hazel had a certain type of connection they could read each others faces and know what the other was thinking.

Bright red claws appeared at the tips of Hazel's fingers. This was enough for the others to know to leave her. Even though they were hesitant with leaving her behind. They did as told wanting so desperately to get away. Twitch glared to her moving his fingers to allow his own claws to come out each claw being a different color. He was also one of a small group of half breeds that had features that represented an animal. Black ears of a lion sat on his head, and behind him swayed a lions tail. He was a black lion, and Hazel was a panther. He also had the ability to turn into an animal. This form being of a lion that had small streaks of other colors in its mane.

Sharp claws pushed together almost as soon as the two moved forward. Their movements could barely be made as they went at each other. Of course this fight was more like childs play Hazel was not as skilled as she thought she was. Her plain white kimono moved with her as she blocked a move made by her opponent. Rolling out of the way to avoid the next attack. Her body was already starting to come down from it's adrenaline run, and she could feel her energy start to fade away. These thoughts gave him an opening, and he took the moment grinning as a bright light came forward and slashed across her right eye. Her small worn voice came out to let the sound of pain fill the air, clutching her right eye in pain. The lion was not done with his assault allowing the next swipe hit her shoulder so that he could hear the sound he loved so much. Once he had her on her knees he flicked his wrist watching as what seemed to be a portal appear. He had no idea where this would lead, but it was a good way to get rid of her.

'You won't be coming back now… Even if your friends got away, we will find them and destroy them.' he said before kicking her through the bright portal. Letting it close almost as soon as she was pushed through it.


	2. Chapter 2: The 8th and the Half

Hot sand surrounded the young experiments body as she laid there unaware of where she was. A blend of Hollow scents flowing to her nose giving her some idea as to where she was. However her main objective at this point was returning home, no matter her current situation. She was unable to open a gate on her own so would have to make do. The pure white of her kimono she had been wearing was now painted the color red was starting to fade as it had been touched by the acidic substance in her bloodstream. Pain engulfed the shoulder that Twitch had managed to scratch along with her right eye. How long had she been out? She knew it was Twitch who had managed to send to this strange place, and soon after landing in this world had blacked out. The only thing that worried her was her inability to know how long she had been sleeping.

In the near by area Hazel could feel the vibrations of someone walking towards her. The vibrations were faint because of the unsteady sand terrain, but she could feel them getting close. 'Move..' The word ran through her head over and over as a means to get up even if she couldn't. She had lost a tremendous amount of blood making it hard for her to even sit up let alone make an effort to move. After a while the sound of foot steps came to her ears and soon stopped in front of her.

"Oh? It appears Lord Aizen did smell a rat." A voice said causing Hazel to look up. The male was tall with raven black hair that seemed to frame his face. His left eye was covered by a piece of cloth. His outfit was white with an overly exaggerated collar, and a part of his shirt leaving a small part of his chest exposed. In one hand sat a large scythe looking thing that he held over one of his shoulders. A crazed grin sat on his face aware that the girl before him was in no shape to fight back. "Let's get you back to him." He stated grabbing one of her arms to force her to her feet. The man had to be at least 7 feet tall. His body was lanky not much muscle on him, but looks were not everything. His hand then wrapped around her waist and lifted the girl up. His hold was firm despite the burning sensation that he was getting from contract with her blood. He did not waste time to think about this his orders had been to bring her back alive clearly Aizen had felt something strange about their visitor.

The espada wasted no time in going back to Aizen realizing that the female he was carrying had blacked out again at some point along the way. Probably from the amount of blood she had lost, but he really did not care. As long as she was asleep she could not fight back. This made his job much easier to do. The god gazed down at his follower as he walked in with a proud smile on his face. Nnoitra stopped close to the throne and dropped the female to the ground without a care in the world. His grin getting wider as a grunt of pain escaped the panther eared girl's lips. Oh so she was still slightly awake? A good kick to the head could fix that in no time.

"Nnoitra…" A calm collected voice said when seeing his espada's devious eye showing his thoughts. "This is no way to treat our guest…" The voice spoke again. Dark brown eyes looked to the girl laying before him noticing how the espada was reluctant to move away, was it concern? was it misplaced worry? The reason did not matter to The soon to be god Aizen as he spoke again. "Did you not hear me?" his posture straightened for a moment as he moved to stand up the pressure around the tall espada getting heavy. Quickly the espada gave up on his attempts and simply bowed to his lord before dismissing himself although still fully concerned about the situation's outcome. The stern eyes of the god went to the body on the floor observing her current condition in the beaten and battered state she was presented to him in. However despite this, spiritual energy endlessly pouring out from her. This energy was nothing like he had ever felt. It was not like that of a soul reaper, or a hollow, or of an arrancar. No the power coming off of her was much different than that. Taking in this new undiscovered power gave Aizen a sense curiosity surrounding her race, her origins, everything about her that seemed untapped and possibly usable in his conquest against the Soul Society.

So as to confirm his suspicions he moved to help her to sit up. He felt no pity, no sympathy for her fallen form but yet that was of no concern to him. He could fool her into believing he was emphatic. The belief lay latent in Aizen that someday he could do a many great things with her powers.

"My my Lord Aizen it appears you have found a stray kitty." A sly voice observed, as a silver haired figured walked in. His eyes closed and lips pushed into a smile that was as devious as snakes. Whomever Lord Aizen had found seemed interesting enough if her panther ears were any indication.

With a steady calm the presumed God lifted her too thin frame from the floor in a grip that was a good mix between gentle and firm. surely it was more than mere scratches that have caused her to be in this condition. He decided before looking up to see Gin. Despite Gin's devious aura he was one he could trust to have the girl healed and restored. With this thought in mind he walked over and placed her weak and light frame into his arms.

"See to it that she is treated and taken care of. Have Szayel see to her full recovery." His voice maintaining it's signature calm. For this young girl to trust him he would have to put on yet another show. Perhaps one similar to the one he put on for his former Lieutenant of a nice smiling man with good intentions and a means to pull through with them. Slowly little by little she would be under his control and unable to refuse his orders.

An almost amused look took over Gin's features basking in the "kind" act his Lord was portraying. He knew better than to believe it of course, he wasn't a complete idiot like the mindless espada that followed him. So without another word he nodded to him in respect deciding to not talk so that he would not waken the sleeping form in his arms. As he walked her sleeping breathes were otherwise calm despite her injuries. What was this girl? Had her body grown use to pain or was this a sign of something else? Either way it was something Syazel would surely discover.

Wandering down the white stone walled halls he had these questions and perhaps more in his head as he found he was in good distance of Syazel's lab, having sent for him, Gin found a nearby room laying his new curious friend on the bed being sure to keep her as comfortable as possible. The espada with his signature pink hair and silver framed eyes wandered in and arched a perfectly plucked brow. Who was this girl? A question he would have to answer once she didn't look so awfully imperfect. Gin turned to see the Espada a playful smirk on his lips.

"Take good care of her…" His voice sounded highly amused by this situation. What did he look like? An ordinary human doctor? Poof would soon come out the stethoscope and white lab coat. However despite his misgivings he realized Aizen had entrusted this to him, this….. task if he could call it that. His critical eyes flickered behind their silver frames. Moving toward the girl with steps silent and careful as not to wake her. Blood dressed her body as if the crimson liquid was her second skin the kimono that clearly had been white from what he could tell would most definitely be useless now. His hand moving to grab a slip of paper to write down the words 'new outfit.' once that was done he took another look at her.

Pale dry lips noted that she needed water, her body being severely emaciated with too slim limbs that would sooner snap in two if she were to take a simple misstep. The neglect shone like a flash of red sirens as his observation continued, noting her protruding collar bone, her hollow cheeks, and skeleton like hands the skin there seeming over-stretched over her equally protruding knuckles like elastic rubber bands. Deep set gray bags sat under her closed peaceful eyes which caused him to wonder if this was the first time she had actually slept without interruption. With this in mind it only drove the octava espada's curiosity about her origins. What secrets did her body hold? His elegant slim fingers reached out the urge to touch her suddenly overcoming him.

"You have a lot to tell me when you awaken." The words were calm but laced with excitement the kind that usually led to many a new experiments. However his answers would have to wait. Days would soon come to pass with him being forced to watch her as she slept. The times she did shortly awaken he would learn her blood held a strong acidic quality causing it to burn anything it came into contact with. In her sleep however the quality lay dormant and with this he took it upon himself to induce this sleep state for a while longer for the sake of her injuries healing. Time would tick by ever so slowly for the eager espada but finally, finally, when the time came for her to awaken he was greeted by two different colored eyes. Her left crimson and her right a light shade of pink perhaps lighter than his hair with three marks across it. The injury Syazel had observed did not seem fatal enough to scar the eye's surface or change it's color.

Agonizing breaths left Hazel as she awoke. Her smoky black panther ears moving up and down like radars. The octava espada wasted no time in noting how quickly she was to grab her pink colored eye as if the light was enough to cause it further injury. On the silver table nearby he grabbed a roll of bandages, and sure enough he was right to have them on hand.

With his signature grace Syazel stood and sauntered over to her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder before wrapping it over with the roll of bandage with an expert touch. Her whimpers were soon silenced and seemingly replaced with a sigh of relief.

"Honestly. You shouldn't make such a fuss over something so small. Considering the condition you came in here as that eye injury can not possibly be as bad." He looked her over carefully having taken the liberty on the first day of switching her out of the torn and bloody kimono she had been wearing at first. The new kimono being red with black lining it was short ending just slightly above her knees with the sleeves of the kimono being their own parts leaving her shoulders exposed. Her pale skin looking much better now that it was next to colors that matched her. This kimono was not a uniform like the others, but he figured being in something other than white would help her be less panicked when she came to.

Once the bandages were placed properly he walked across the room to put them away. Carefully Hazel moved her head to look around the room noting that it was still slightly painful to move. The room she sat in having white walls and a white floor. In fact a good majority of stuff in the room were white. A double bed with white silk sheets, and white blankets that sat over her to keep her warm. Amazing enough the sheets were clean and not singed from all of the blood that had leaked out. Slowly she moved to swing her legs over to the side of the bed in an attempt to sit up, but before she could even manage to stand someone had stopped her.

His yellow golden eyes looked to her behind his silver frames displeased. Who was she? Making an attempt to get up like that yes she was awake, but the girl was still very weak. Aizen's orders of insuring that she was taken care of played through Szayel's mind as if it was on repeat. Even without these orders he would have stopped her. Any quick movements ran the risk of some of her old injuries opening up after he had worked so hard to seal them up.

"You are still very weak do not try to get up just yet." A stern voice ordered while his gloved hands forced her to lay back down. Just as he assumed she laid back down without any fighting, but that did not stop her from asking a question.

"Can I at least sit up?" Asked the girl her voice soft, innocent, similar to how a young child's would sound. Though it wasn't enough to stop his firmness and stop her.

"...Slowly do not move too fast." He explained readjusting the pillows so leaning back was possible. At least she wasn't a complete idiot from what it seemed. Making sure she was comfortable he wandered to the neighboring counter. He decided on making her some tea, a hot warm liquid that would be suitable to start her stomach on. Attempting to give her solid foods would prove to be waste, considering it appeared she hadn't eaten in quite some time. Her frail body would only get sick after trying to absorb and take in lost calories and nutrients. On this knowledge he stopped so that he could remind himself that she would probably start asking questions soon. It was better to explain everything to her before she started asking. So while he prepared her tea he begun his long-winded explanation an explanation he honestly thought he would never be stuck giving.

"You are in Las Noches a fortress that is in Hueco Mundo," he began warming up some hot water for her. "This is the world of the hollows-you could say it is like the reverse of the soul society-only more dark and with sand. I am an arrancar a being that is able to obtain shinigami or soul reaper abilities, through the removal of my own hollow mask." He paused for a moment pouring the steaming liquid into a pearl white cup almost as white as the room around them.  
"You may not remember how you got in this world, but almost as soon as you arrived our Lord Aizen sent one of his Espada out to retrieve you…a concept you might not be aware of but I can explain it. I seem to be on a roll." Syazel observed her attempting to take in all the information on himself along with the world she had been thrown into. She rubbed at her temples remembering someone finding her and picking her up, but after that was a blank. Thankfully the pink headed espada was kind enough to explain everything during the time she was out. That is when it hit her. The male before her did not know her name, and she did not know his. This caused her to interrupt whatever it was he was going on about.

"Hazel." She blurted as she received an irritated yet confused look when the espada turned around having set a tea bag in the cup. "My name… It's Hazel." Her ears moved down along with her attention. That was a dumb thing to do interrupting her apparent caretaker like that. Expecting a slap to the face she closed her eyes and tensed up letting her ears turn to the sound of him laughing.

"Calm down I do not intend to harm you." He said as he moved back toward her the cup in his hands. "My name is Szayel Aporro Granz… You can call me Szayel." His free hand pushing up his glasses setting the glass in her hands. "Now drink that tea slowly or you'll get sick. Though it appears some of your wounds run deeper than the ones you sustained on your self." Syazel maintained a careful observation of Hazel as she held the cup with both hands giving the warm liquid a small sip. The tea itself did not have much of a taste. This was more of a test to see if she would react to the lack of taste. Seeing her lack of response Syazel noted that she must be use to bland or nearly tasteless food. He would have to take caution to the wind with what he choose to give her.

The creaking of a door opening caught his attention turning his head. Aizen seemingly stepped through appearing as he had been since the day she had been lain at his feet. Lingering and nagging questions already started forming in the back of the espada's mind, but he held onto them giving his lord the right to ask what he wished to know.

After the long stream of questions they learned a great deal of what she was. A Half Zanpakuto, or rather a former soul reaper who had been forced to endure a stream of experiments. Only to come out in the end as a being who held abilities similar to a Zanpakuto Spirit. From her knowledge there were others like her, but she was one of the strongest. He could tell even in this weak state that she had potential to be powerful, however her abilities were highly unstable meaning she would need more training. After she explained some things that everyone of her 'race' could do time was given to decide what to do. All zanpakuto needed a soul reaper in order to live Hazel was no exception to this. Her group called the link they form with a soul reaper or espada in her case 'contracts'. Each one had their own length of time to form a contract before they end up sick and die some a few weeks, and for others it could take months. To her knowledge she was one of the few who could last up to 4 months without forming this 'contract'.

Without a second thought Syazel moved to sit next next to her, interest peaking in her abilities and what she could potentially accomplish. He took her hand and peered deep into her eyes.

"Form a contract with me… You need someone right? If you do then I am the perfect candidate. There are questions you might have about your own self right? I could help you answer them." His sharp yellow eyes filled with excitement ignoring the blush he had caused to appear on her face. Irritation came next when noticing her gaze shift to show how uncomfortable she felt with him being so close. He did not care about that. He wanted to be the one to form the contract with the half breed. To explore what he never thought was possible. His gloved hand grabbed the side of her cheek and brushed it. "You are a gift from god… You can answer so many questions that I thought could not be answered." He watched as her body tensed up becoming fearful of how he was acting.

"O...Okay I can form one with you… If that is what you wish to do… Can you back away though." She was so polite about it not something you would expect from someone with her kind of past. The realization of how off she was only made him want to know her even more. Aizen only remained silent and with one glance to the presumed god gave the espada the nod he was hoping for. There was no doubt his octava espada would be best suited for the task at hand. Finding out more about Hazel, her abilities, and her uses. As if on cue' his gloved hands took both of Hazel's nervous uncertain palms and cupped them in his grasp. Surprisingly the grip was gentle enough so that it made her trust him. Plus his puppy dog eyes just made it harder to say no.

"You won't regret this. I could make you perfect!" He declared before listening to what she had to say. A sword appeared in her hand the handle being a bright red and the sheath a shiny black color. With slick movements she pulled the sword out and offered the handle to him. Once he grabbed it she held on to the bladed end. To his surprise the blade did not cut her though he could see a black substance sitting under her hand. It was not a liquid more like a gas type of substance that made her hand look a bit distorted. Much like how fog would make it hard to see the things in front of his own line of vision. Her voice was firm as she explained what words to say and what to do once the words had been formed.

"I Szayel Aporro Granz form a contract with Hazel Madoku the Half Zanpakuto." A red light surrounded the two as they moved and joined hands. Her eyes closing as she moved to speak.

"I accept." The words were weak but acceptable. He could not figure out why she looked to be in so much pain her wounds were mostly healed at this point. A hiss escaped her as she clutched her own shoulder the red lights forming his name across her shoulder. So that was why? The contract branded his name into her skin. 'I wonder what would happen when the contract is broken...but that's another experiment for next time.'

Only observing while the contract was formed Aizen's own interest had began it's peak in the half-breed. He could only bask in the seemingly interesting girl Hazel had turned out to be, someone who showed tremendous potential in taking down the soul society in one fatal swoop. Perhaps he could have more at his command if she agreed to stay and work for him, allowing her to eventually find more of her own kind, her own companions she had been separated from. Keeping a keen eye Aizen watched as Szayel carefully removed the cup and helped her to lay back down. The contract having worn her out enough to bring the need to tire her . Training was something she would need to get anywhere else. Time was something he had for now, but how much time? When exactly would she decide she needed to hunt for her friends? Answers would only be given when the time was right.

"I expect nothing less from you… keep her recovery going." The gods voice was calm but still firm.

"Of course Lord Aizen." Was all the eighth espada decided to say choosing the small white armchair in the room to look over his own notes to decide the next transition into her recovery. From what he could see this girl had a dark presence that sat over her like a cloud or maybe a storm that just wasn't ready to be unleashed. He had no clue what this presence was, but he couldn't wait to figure out just what it would take to make it come out.


End file.
